Someone Is Spying On Me
It is happening from several days. The first time, I was sitting in the leaving room reading a book, when I heard a noise outside my window. When I looked up, there was nothing, there. I got up to check it out. I looked out of my window and I saw shoe prints coming and others getting away, so I realized that someone was there and that he probably was spying on me. I spent the rest of my day in a subtle disquiet, ma nothing else happened. The next day, I had almost completely forget about it all, but while I was washing my teeth, I noticed the light in my restroom suddenly grow dim, as if a cloud was passing in front of the sun. Or like someone was at my window. Paralized by fear, I checked my mirror to try to spot what was blocking the sunlight without turning, to not let the mysterious stalker that I noticed his presence, but I only managed to spot something black. I began to slowly turn my head. When I was halfway through, I looked at the window in an istant, to catch him by surprise, but he disappeared in a second. I hastily shut my window and stood there, catching my breath, then I got out to check things out, but no one was there, except for the shoe prints. Thanks to a relative of mine who works in a police station, I managed to obtain to place my house under police observation for three days. However, since nothing happened, the police halted the observation and the commissioner suggested me to see a psychiatrist. At first, I thought he was right, but that very same night I saw a shadow in the dark outside my window trying to get in my bedroom, when I was about to fall asleep. I remained in bed, holding my breath in terror. The shadow got in and began to search through my drawers, ignoring that I was fully awake. He was about to open the bedroom door to probably check the other rooms, but I accidentally pushed over the bottle of water I keep on my night table and he fled. I called the police, but they didn't listen to me. I went back to bed, thinking of what to do, but shortly after I heard noises outside my front door. I got up, with my heart racing, and I went to check outside through the peephole. In the dim light of one of my garden lamps, I saw a strange, strangely proportioned shape out of my door, fumbling with the lock. Although I was in fear, I beat on my door and the odd shape ran away, while a whirring could be heard. I couldn't see his face. Maybe I was lucky. I barely slept at all, that night, but I made use of the hours I spent awake thinking of a way to convince everybody that I wasn't crazy. I needed proofs. The morning after, I asked a friend of mine to lend me his camera. He told me that I could keep it only untill the next morning, as he was going on holiday and needed it to make movies of his vacation. I told him that one day was more than sufficient. That evening, I lowered all the shutters, placed the camera outside pointing my front door, switched it on, programmed it to take a picture every thirty seconds and went to bed. I knew the mysterious guy would try to break into my house, since the shutters were lowered. Way past midnight, I heard footsteps around my house, but I was very sleepy and shortly after I fell asleep for good. The morning after, I got up and checked the camera, trembling. Here is one of the photos the camera took: Yeah, I am not great when it comes to cameras or maybe it was because I was nervous, but I forgot to remove the lens cap and my friend took it with him, like we agreed. It could lend me it again only after a week, unfortunately. Seven more days of distress of which I thought I would never see the end, barricaded in my own house, with the doors locked and the windows closed and every shutter lowered most of the time. I could still feel the unwanted presence outside of my house, though, due to the odd noises I could hear. There was a moment when I thought that I would gladly give away my priceless jewelry collection, if it could help me to get rid of the being or at least know who or what it was. The week has passed, though, and my friend was so kind to lend me his camera again, even if he doesn't believe to a word I say. Yesterday evening I set it up exactly like the I did the first time, then the lack of sleep won over the anxiety and I fell sound asleep. And now here I am, with the camera in my hand, one step from finally know who is the one who stalks me, but I am too scared to watch. Can you look and tell me what you see in the comments? This is one of the camera shots where I see there isn't just dark. Wait for it to load... ...Here it is. So, who is it? ---- A disasterpiece made by Grand Albert Content is avaible under CC BY-NC-ND Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Monster